


O dziwnym działaniu przypadków

by juana_a



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drinking, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>są tacy ludzie, których najprędzej spotkasz pod latarnią. albo innym obiektem fallicznym w kraju po drugiej stronie oceanu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O dziwnym działaniu przypadków

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał na [pornobicie 1](http://community.livejournal.com/multifandom_pl/357875.html) na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/). prompty: Kolumna Zygmunta, Aż 7,5 mln Polaków używa książek telefonicznych.
> 
> spoilerów brak, au do trzeciego sezonu

Chuck nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że ze wszystkich miejsc na Ziemi, spotkali się właśnie w Polsce. Postawiłby raczej na Hiszpanię, Portugalię, Indonezję, Mongolię, na Antarktydę nawet. (To nie jest zabawne. Dwa miesiące temu miał misję na Antarktydzie. Naprawdę. Misja nie zakładała nakłaniania pingwinów do dołączenia do CIA.) Najwyraźniej przegrałby zakład z kretesem.

W Polsce obchodzono właśnie jakieś ważne święto religijne — mnóstwo ludzi na ulicach, ciągle gdzieś biły dzwony, były jakieś procesje i sypanie kwiatków. Zdecydowanie ułatwiało to wmieszanie się w tłum i pozostanie niezauważonym, cholernie utrudniało obserwację i powoli zaczynało doprowadzać go do szaleństwa. Dzwonienie. Głównie. Chociaż biegające dookoła i sypiące mu kwiatki na buty dzieci trochę też.

Jakoś udało mu się bez większych przeszkód (poza kwiatkami i dziećmi) dotrzeć do Placu Zamkowego (Wiedzieliście, że Intersect zawiera plan Warszawy? Nie? To już wiecie. Nie chcecie wiedzieć, co jeszcze zawiera.). Przez chwilę obserwował różnokolorowy tłum i zabytkowy zamek królewski, który wyglądał, jakby skończono budować go wczoraj. Mniej więcej wtedy usłyszał tuż za dobą znajomy głos.

— Wiedziałeś, że aż siedem i pół miliona Polaków używa książek telefonicznych?

Przez jakieś pół sekundy (no dobrze, ćwierć sekundy) miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. Albo że się pomylił. O, albo że ma omamy czy coś takiego. Z tym dzwonieniem to wszystko możliwe. Ale oczywiście, to by było za dużo szczęścia jak dla Chucka Bartwoskiego, prawda?

— Bryce? Co ty tutaj… — chciał zapytać, ale Bryce przerwał mu z uśmiechem.

— Ciebie też miło widzieć, Chuck — powiedział, składając trzymaną w ręce gazetę (polską), z której najwyraźniej wyczytał (po polsku), że aż siedem i pół miliona Polaków używa książek telefonicznych (kogo to w ogóle obchodzi?!). — Wakacje? — zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem, jakby byli dobrymi znajomymi, którzy całkowicie przez przypadek znaleźli się w tej części Europy (cóż, właściwie przynajmniej częściowo to prawda). Ale Chuck znał Bryce’a i był już szpiegiem wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy pozornie normalna sytuacja jest grą, do której trzeba się dopasować.

— Można tak powiedzieć — odpowiedział spokojnie, odwracając wzrok od Bryce’a i wracając do obserwowania placu, jednocześnie desperacko szukając jakiegoś neutralnego tematu do rozmowy.

Temat znalazł się sam, kiedy wzrok Chucka padł na stojącą na środku placu wysoką kolumnę (jak to się stało, że jej wcześniej nie zauważył, nie umiał stwierdzić). Jak się potem okazało, nie był do końca neutralny.

— Nie wiedziałem, że Polacy stawiają swoich królów na kolumnach — powiedział, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Ale Bryce wybuchnął głośnym, szczerym śmiechem, którego Chuck nie słyszał od tak dawna, że postanowił nie gryźć się w język za karę.

— Wiesz, Chuck, my mamy Pomnik Waszyngtona, oni Kolumnę Zygmunta. Każdy naród musi mieć jakiś ważny obiekt falliczny — stwierdził Bryce, oczywiście, bo przecież… Cóż, bo był Brycem.

— Właśnie pomyślałem o… — urwał Chuck, zastanawiając się nad absurdalnością całej sytuacji. Oto stoją sobie dwaj agenci CIA na Placu Zamkowym w Warszawie, otoczeni przez tłum ludzi, z oddali słychać bicie dzwonów, gdzieś pewnie przechodzi ulicami kolejna procesja, i rozmawiają o obiektach fallicznych i, cóż…

— Jeśli to, co pomyślałeś zawiera Kolumnę Zygmunta, Pomnik Waszyngtona i alfabet, to też o tym pomyślałem — powiedział Bryce. Chuck miał ochotę powiedzieć „tak, tak ślicznie”, ale musiałby to zastosować też do siebie, więc nie powiedział.

— Tylko trzy litery alfabetu — sprostował dla porządku. Nie musiał mówić jakie, obaj wiedzieli, że chodziło o O, P i T. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

Przez chwilę Chuck pozwolił sobie zapomnieć o misji i o tym, że nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego spotkał Bryce’a właśnie tu i teraz. Właściwie, po namyśle, doszedł nawet do wniosku, że chyba nie chce wiedzieć. Co oczywiście nie będzie wystarczająco dobrym powodem do trzymania go w niewiedzy.

*

To, że Bryce był w Warszawie z zupełnie innego powodu niż Chuck, zwyczajnie nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Wychodziło na to, że spotkali się na tym cholernym placu z pieprzoną kolumną 9647 kilometrów od domu (jego w każdym razie) przez zupełny przypadek. Albo za sprawą jakiegoś dziwnego zrządzenia losu. Może ktoś tam na górze trzymał za nich kciuki?

Oczywiście, nic w jego życiu nie mogło być proste, więc zanim mogli spokojnie iść do hotelu (to, że mieszkali w tym samym piętrze tego samego hotelu Sheraton (nie, żeby w Warszawie było więcej hoteli Sheraton) specjalnie go nie zdziwiło) i się upić, musieli wpaść w środek strzelaniny (trzech właściwie, ale nie czepiajmy się szczegółów), zaliczyć pościg remontowanymi ulicami Warszawy w godzinach szczytu, trzy raz ukraść i zmienić samochody i wykazać się znajomością więcej sztuk walki. Wszystko po to, żeby zdobyć plany nowego Intersectu budowanego przez Ring (Chuck) i informacje na temat stworzonej przez nich najnowszej broni biologicznej (Bryce). Czy coś w tym stylu. Prawdę mówiąc był tylko pewien tego Intersectu.

Kiedy w końcu o szóstej dwadzieścia sześć rano dotarli do hotelu, Chuck dziękował sile wyższej, wszechświatowi i wszystkim bóstwom prawdziwym, nieprawdziwym, chrześcijańskim, muzułmańskim, hinduskim i pogańskim, jakie mógł sobie przypomnieć, za istnienie przypadków. Zwłaszcza tego jednego specyficznego, który spotkał ich pod Kolumną Zygmunta.

— Twój pokój czy mój? — zapytał Bryce. W przewieszonej przez jego ramię torbie brzęczały zachęcająco dwie butelki wódki i jedna szkockiej.

— Założę się, że wyglądają identycznie — mruknął Chuck, szukając klucza w kieszeni. Karty, poprawił się. Teraz są karty, nie klucze. — Powinniśmy zdać raport czy coś — dodał, otwierając drzwi.

— Pieprzyć raport, zdamy jutro — odpowiedział Bryce, wyjmując butelki z torby. Chuck wyjął soki. Nie żeby w tej chwili ich potrzebowali.

— Jest jutro — zauważył Chuck, podnosząc słuchawkę telefonu, żeby zamówić lód do szkockiej.

— Czepiasz się, Bartowski. — Bryce niecierpliwie zamachał ręką. Otworzył wódkę i pociągnął z gwinta. Chuck z rozrzewnieniem pomyślał o starych, dobrych czasach w Stanford.

Kelner przyniósł lód, kawę i śniadanie (wypicie trzech butelek mocnego alkoholu na ich puste żołądki to nienajlepszy pomysł). Nie powiedział nic na obecność Bryce’a w pokoju, ale wyraźnie pomyślał. Chuck też pomyślał. Jakieś kilkanaście godzin temu. Kiedy wyszedł, przenieśli imprezę na łóżko. Taca była dużo, łóżko ogromne i miękkie. Nawet jeśli siedzieli na podłodze i opierali się o nie plecami.

— Za Kolumnę Zygmunta — powiedział Bryce dolewając Chuckowi wódki do drinka (4/5 szklanki wódki, 1/5 soku).

— I za Pomnik Waszyngtona — dodał Chuck, uderzając swoją szklanką o szklankę Bryce’a.

Później Chuck nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak długo tak pili, pamiętał, żeby wypili za połowę postaci ze Star Treka i Batmana, za nieśmiertelną miłość Batmana i Gordona, jeszcze kilka razy za Kolumnę Zygmunta i Pomnik Waszyngtona, za te siedem i pół miliona Polaków korzystających z książek telefonicznych, za Sarę i Generał Beckman. Gdzieś w połowie drugiej butelki wódki (szkocka była po wódce, przed, czy pomiędzy?) powstał plan przejęcia Foxa i wznowienia _Kronik Sary Connor_.

A potem Bryce przełączył się ten tryb, w który wchodził czasem, jak był bardzo pijany, kiedy przepraszał cały świat za swoje istnienie, więc Chuck wyjął mu szklankę z rąk, postawił ją ostrożnie na dywanie, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Nie był do końca pewien, czy bardziej zaskoczył tym siebie czy Bryce’a, ale właściwie kogo to obchodziło? To wcale nie była najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaka się im dzisiaj (wczoraj?) przydarzyła, nie była nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce. Poza tym, chciał to zrobić jeszcze w Stanford.

— Mmm… — mruknął Bryce, najwyraźniej nie mogąc sformułować żadnej bardziej koherentnej myśli.

— Popieram — odpowiedział Chuck, pomagając mu wstać. — Pieprzyć raport, zdamy jutro — dodał, Bryce zaśmiał się cicho i wrócił do całowania.

*

Kiedy następnego dnia siedział w samolocie i próbował sobie przypomnieć, co i w jakiej kolejności się stało, pamiętał tylko, że zaczęło się od jego rąk na biodrach Bryce’a i uczucia, że doskonale pasują do tego miejsca. Potem był pasek, rozpinany w pośpiechu, dłonie Bryce’a wyciągające mu koszulę ze spodni, rozpinające ją jednym ruchem, rozsypane po całym pokoju guziki.

— Mam nadzieję, że masz drugą koszulę — wymamrotał Bryce między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim.

— Oczywiście, Agent Specjalny Carmichael jest przygotowany na wszystko — odpowiedział Chuck, rozpinając Bryce’owi spodnie.

Później było więcej dotykania, więcej ubrań rozrzuconych dookoła, więcej pocałunków na szyi, karku, klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, paznokci wbijających się w plecy i ramiona, rozgorączkowanego „Chuck” i „Bryce” i „kurwa”, jakieś zabłąkane „o Boże” i „proszę”, które wystarczyło, żeby Chuck doszedł. Bryce nigdy wcześniej nie prosił.

Raport zdali jutro. Jakieś. Nie był pewien, czy ósma siedemnaście wieczorem liczy się jako jutro od szóstej dwadzieścia sześć rano. Może tak, biorąc pod uwagę ich starą zasadę, że jutro zaczyna się po tym, jak się obudzą. Po raporcie nie było więcej alkoholu, poza szampanem, ale szampan przecież nie liczy się jako alkohol, jeśli kilka godzin wcześniej wypiło się dwie butelki wódki i szkocką. Było więcej dotykania, więcej poznawania ciała Bryce’a, odkrywania starych i nowych blizn. Czasami wybierał jakąś i Bryce opowiadał mu o jakimś szalonym pościgu, strzelaninie w Meksyku, jeszcze na ich czwartym roku w Stanford (— To dlatego zniknąłeś na dwa tygodnie! Wiedziałem, że wcale nie wyjechałeś z Lisą nad Wielkie Jeziora.), albo walce na noże w Monte Carlo.

Kiedy jakoś nad ranem leżeli zmęczeni na łóżku, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy, przypominając je sobie i od nowa zapamiętując, Bryce roześmiał się zupełnie nagle do jakiejś myśli i Chuck pomyślał, że w sumie nie musiałby już nigdy robić nic więcej, tylko tak leżeć i słuchać jego śmiechu. No dobrze, musiałby, w końcu przecież rozbolałyby go plecy. No i nie mógł tak po prostu rzucić seriali, co prawda obraził się na Fox, _Battlestar Galactica_ się skończyło, a _Caprica_ jak na razie go rozczarowała, ale _Stargate Universe_ było całkiem niezłe. Poza tym, Bryce na pewno nie mógłby tylko leżeć i się śmiać, a bez Bryce’a leżenie nie było już takie zabawne jak kiedyś.

— Co? — zapytał, kiedy śmiech umilkł. Bryce przeczesał palcami włosy i znowu zaczął chichotać.

— Kim chcesz być, — powiedział w końcu jako tako się uspokoił — Kolumną Zygmunta czy Pomnikiem Waszyngtona?

Chuck prawie spadł z łóżka. I wybrał Kolumnę Zygmunta. W końcu to od niej wszystko się zaczęło.


End file.
